


He dies in the end

by your_time_is_ticking



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Loads of sarcasm, Obsessive Behavior, Panic Attacks, Witches, codependent friendships, just a whole bunch of magical ish, maybe aliens?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_time_is_ticking/pseuds/your_time_is_ticking
Summary: (1960s-1980s time warp)its been 3 months after ladybugs disappearance, soon not only paris but the whole world will realize how much chaos shes managed to tame, and how without her shit will most definitely hit the fan.WARNING FOR: time traveling, stalking, various supernatural creatures, illegal magical substances to bribe said creatures, gangs, talking furniture, ill humor, unhealthy relationships, murder, befriending serial killers, and whole bunch of other things that are generally adrien agrestes fault





	1. parties,random voices, and teletubies

                                                                 Once upon a time there a was man who fell in love with a women. 

                                           Their love was a twisted thing, filled with dark red strings that encircled ,tied, and burrowed

                    itself in and out of their skin. The strings attaching itself to fragile places, places that neither thought anyone could reach.

                                     The thing with that kind of love is when one leaves, the fragile things below skin surface go with them to.

                                                  So when the women disappeared one day, the man's heart disappeared along with her.

 

****

 

 

**_Before_ **

 

Alya was walking through the crowd when she bumped into someone, dropping all of her food in the prospect.

“I’m so sorry,let me-”

The guy turned around and vanished into the crowd of people, mumbling some choice words.

Great.

Her heels clicked down the steps as she headed towards the basement, trying to get away from the deafening music that still echoed and whispered through the walls.

Alya let her fingertips trail it, while looking up at the ever expanding ceiling with a sigh.

Chloes “summer” house was insanely huge. It was old and the floorboards were always creaking,it was like the house was alive and trying to breathe. During school she had said that it was going under construction soon, because obviously a girl of her status would not live in a house like that. “I mean who do i look like Wednesday Addams ? that house is absolutely dreadful.’’

but off course not dreadful enough to cancel her annual end of the school year party.  

The architecture design looked like it came out of one of those old gothic horror movies that Marinette was always watching. So you can imagine when she stepped inside she automatically adored it. A laugh almost escaped Alyas lips.

something that Marinette loved had the attention of Chloe bourgeois hatred,how fitting.

 

Dipping through hidden passageways in the library and crawling under small sized doors was what Alya did till she came across her bestfriend.

She was lying down in a gorgeous red dress, glistening black webs spinned into the fabric. Her blue hair sprayed out on the floor as the light coming from the window casted an eerie tone to her face. Alya bent down and layed next to her.

These were the moments that Alya had always treasured.

To be with someone and just enjoy their company in silence while not feeling the need to fill the space with words was something alya had never experienced before.

She knew it was with marinette where had truly undergo the word comfortable.

Being Comfortable with marinette didn’t involve the tenseness of muscles and the feeling of not being able to properly breath.

Being comfortable with marinette didn’t involve any awkward silences or the feeling of someone opening her chest and putting weights inside it.

Being comfortable with marinette didn’t involve alya having to pretend to be someone that she's not in an effort to try and escape the feeling of mari growing tired of her.

 

It didn't involve any of those things.

“Why do we keep on going to chloe's parties when we never actually “attend” the party's?” alya whispered

“Because there's free food, cool hideouts, and did i mention free food ? don't tell me my fellow apprentice is entering ameteur level”

“Are you kidding me? I stuffed my purse with mozzarella breadsticks before trying to make a beeline for the caviar but some guy bumped into me and spilled the whole thing”

“There's a room in hell being made ready as we speak”

“Also i'm pretty sure there's a special blondie missing from that attendance list”

“well i never said the list was complete now did I. and besides-” she paused “he’s not even here and even if he was it's not like i would say anything to him”

 

Alya turned her head towards marinette . She looked so tired these days.

“Why the long face”

“I don't know” said marinette

“It wouldn't have anything to do with what chloe said,would it ?”

“You mean when she said it looked like an oompa loompa threw up on my hair or when she said my choice of clothing had her emotions so deceased they were harmonizing the dumb ways to die theme song?”

Alya swallowed the laugh that was scratching her throat“I didn't know death by constipation was a thing”

“She's becoming more creative with her insults i'll give her that,you’d think she’d run out by now.but no it's not chloe” marrienete said whilst rolling her eyes .

A lingering silence entered the room, as mari tapped her ring on the floor

she propped herself up on her elbows,eyes wavering “Alya ?”

“Yes?”

“do you ever get the feeling of things being much more bigger than they actually are ?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean..you think it's just this one thing.but you find something out and it's not just this one thing anymore. it's so much more”

Alya paused in thought “yeah i get that”

“You do?”

“Well yeah when i was little my grandpa would love to tell me stories about space. He would draw out these diagrams .he’d tell me there are about 200 billion stars in our galaxy, with 40 billion of them like our sun,so that means there would be 11 billion planets like ours. He could go on forever, it was just diagram after diagram, galaxy after galaxy. There are at least 200 billion galaxies. That means their are septillion planets-” alyas voice faltered

“I always remember how i’d lay in bed afterwards and feel so-

“Insignificant” marinette finished

 

Her eyes looked glazed and had a far away look to them, a feature that alya has noticed was becoming permanent on her best friend.

 

“Mari ?”

“Yes?”

“You okay?”

There was a sudden motion, and alya abruptly felt Soft pink lips tilt near her ear

“Never better”

                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                                      --------------- 

**3 months later**

 

Alya stared at the poster hanging on the light pole. It displayed her best friends 9th year school year photo, her height,her weight, hair color, and the dress she was last seen in.

Topped with a question in bright red

**Have you seen me ?**

 

She felt someone's hands clasp her shoulders “hey we’re going to be late for clas-”

Alya turned around and watched nino's eyes dim. Her boyfriend of two years had taken a trip to london over the summer and his return was equivalent to when troy from community walked into a room on fire whilst carrying boxes of pizza.

He nudged his headphones off his left ear “she still hasn't showed up?”

“No” a long silence stretched out between them. It was filled with what ifs and scenarios neither wanted to ponder on

Nino abruptly turned and spun Alya around “she's probably just in nyc befriending vegan activists dressed up as teletubbies and creating a hit list for people who wear denim on denim with crocs”

Alya narrowed her eyes at him

His face was comically neutral

She started walking “and striding around Manhattan in a huge coat made up of tiny little doll-Adrien’s” said alya

“ and meeting hades in a gas station, trying to convince him to get a clam chowder fountain in my afterlife because she despises me”

“and getting me a house made out of ladybug action figures in my afterlife because she adores me”

When they arrived at school,nino laced his hands with hers

“Everything is going to be all right alya”

“Your nose just got a little bit longer pinocchio”

 

he pulled her towards the main staircase smiling softly. They walked through the halls and parted ways when they reached the library. Nino gave her a worried glance, her ditching was starting to become a habit

                                                                                                -------------------------------------

Alya glanced at the people huddled around the tv in the back and their fierce quipped whispers.

As she got closer she saw Nirut Jobab, a candidate running for mayor, arguing with nadjma chamack on the screen.

“-This is exactly what i was afraid of. Instead of finding a solution to the problem, we blindly cowered and depended on two freaks parading around paris in latex. The reason people disdain me so much is because i have been asking the question everyone else is to afraid to contemplate on.Ladies and gentlemen what if ladybug and chat noir are gone ? what if they are somehow defeated? And that question has now unfortunately become our reality”

“ freaks?well those supposed freaks have defended paris for 3 years now. Have saved our citizens from disaster after disaster- don't even get me started on the building damage and economical state we would currently be in if it wasn't for them ”nadjma countered “people have been treating them as if they are not a privilege, but something we rightfully own. we should be grateful chat noir is still helping paris what with rhetoric like this”

“Helping? He has harmed four people Ms.Chamack FOUR.”

“Four super villains”

“No four **people**.Your daughter was akumatized wasn't she?

How would you feel if chat noir attempted a death blow to her face?

would you consider and recognize them as human beings worthy of compassion then?”

Alya heard an audible gasp

“I can't believe he went there. this is the most exhilarating thing i've witnessed since my 7th grade                                                                         gym teacher was caught with cocaine in his fanny pack”

“Max!”said alix

“I know ! i should have known like who hell carries around more than one fanny pack”

“wha-No, max you idiot shut up we can't hear” kim said

“Are you suggesting a better alternative to chat noir?”

“riddle me this: someone in a red bodysuit who doesn't have a body count”

“Everyone has been deali-

“That's just the thing there's eventually going to be another attack that we can't nor know how to deal with” Nirut paused and ran his finger over his glass “The fact of the matter is ladybug is MIA and her leash on her homicidal bimbo has temporarily been disposed of. As mayor of france i would make sure that someone would receive consequences and find out what exactly gives these individuals the powers they possess. So we can apply that info into our military and france will no longer have such need for vigilantes”

A news anchor shuffled her papers “thank you nadjma and nirut. Now back to alison on france's rising epidemic,missing teenag-”

Alix turned off the tv and tossed the remote at the wall “we’re absolutely doomed”

Kim threw himself at the sofa “calm down or the librarians might hear us”

“No i will not. He just made the number one offer that the geezers and bible thumpers wouldn't be able to refuse” alix said

“No one actually believes that chat noir is satans spawn okay chill”

Yes people actually did alya thought 

She slowly backed out of the aisle, walked out of the library, and ran out of the school.

 

                                                                                                             ----------------------

September 1st

10:30 pm

Nathaniel kurtzberg walked down the alleyway and through the door that led to an open field in a forest. Some part of nathan knew this was incredibly strange but he had to find the carrier of that voice.

That sweet soft voice that had kissed his ears when he had left the art store and had gotten persistently louder.

 

That sweet soft voice that had made him want to crack open his chest and live inside of.

 

That sweet soft voice that he would do anything for,lay his heart down for, **kill for .**

 

_Nathan_

 

He approached the vending machine that was in the middle of the field. His hands acted robotically and grabbed a dollar to put inside. He looked at all the options

PA

NYC

DC

LO

LA

MA

CO

 

_Nathan_

 

He felt drawn to the one at the end, even though he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mind was telling him to leave. Warning bells were going off but whenever he tried to take a step backward his feet laid perfectly still

 

_Nathan_

 

After several seconds he pushed the last button and suddenly the whole entire field echoed with a piercing scream. A bone crunching sound came out of the vending machine as blood leaked out from the bottom. His feet,his hands,and everything else in his body were absolutely paralyzed. Suddenly the noise stopped and something clanked in the drop box.

 

 

 

tumblr: [winter-pills.tumblr.com](http://winter-pills.tumblr.com/)


	2. chaos theory

 

    Alya awoke to a loud knock coming from her bedroom window

    Nino, dressed in a green t- shirt that had had a picture of trumps face on pokemons body ( no i don't know why), grinned unabashedly at her

    she slowly arose from her bed and moved to open her window

    " you didn't get any of my calls?" he asks

    " no i did" 

    he stared at her for awhile " then why didn't you-

    " BECAUSE IT IS ASS'OCLOCK IN THE MORNING. THIS _gorgeous magnificent body_ IS NOT OPEN 24 HOURS. I AM NOT A GAS STATION NINO-

    " okay-

    " I AM NOT CVS OR MCDONALDS. DO I LOOK LIKE MCDONALDS TO YOU ??!"

     "what?"

    " I SAID DO. I. LOOK. LIKE. A . MCDONALDS."

     "no" he said slowly " you do not look like a Mcdonalds"

     " then why are you outside my window at 3 am as if its a drive-thru'?"

     " to tell you that I found Marinettes phone at-

       She swiftly pulled him inside her room 

 

                                                                                                                 ---------------------

 

Max walked with Alix to where the dark hole began. He had discovered it yesterday. He was walking around the field with Luka, Lila, and Nino yesterday when he nearly fell in it, he would have if Luka hadn't pulled him back.

"Its twice as big as it was last time"

Alix crouched down and sifted through the pebbles to grab the rock "no it isn't"

"I'm telling you it is ! its twice as big-if not more"

Alix stood up and walked over " do you hear yourself ? shut up and help me throw this rock in. I want to see how deep this thing goes"

Max started his stop watch. They threw it in and waited

"hey you know me and rose were planning on getting some bread from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie only to find it out of business"  Alix said

"what?!"

" yeah Alya told me that Mrs.Cheng wanted to put the whole thing behind her. She's apparently in Beijing now. Mr. Dupain couldn't run the bakery on his own so he sold it to the agreste's"

" That man is seriously something"

alix raised her eyebrows" what ? you dont think he did Mr.Dupain a favor? He was completely bankrupt-

" HE took advantage of a man in mourning and poverty for a profit. Just like he always does." 

Max shook his head " ...I cant even imagine what they must be going through"

alix stared at the hole quietly ".. I hope she's okay"

A soft spash caught max ear. He stopped the timer quickly

"6 minutes"

                                                                                                   ---------------------------------                                                                              

 

There were approximately six facts Alya knew when it came to the night Marinette Dupain Cheng went missing.

1.They were both at sabrinas party.

2\. At 11:00 she said Adrien Agreste was going to walk her home.

3\. She lied and went to an after party at lilas instead

4\. At 12:30 am the tenant downstairs said he heard a voice scream "im going to kill you" followed by a loud thud

5\. The lady at the apartment across the street said he saw a blond boy raise a knife at a blue headed girl before the street lights went out

6\. Adrien Agreste murdered her best friend 

 

    Nino entered in the wrong passcode for the third time " damn I should have brought max with me"

   Alya snatched the phone out of his hand " when was Adrien born ?"

   he closed his eyes " ugh why didn't i think of that. September 8th 2002"

   she typed in 12-08-2002 and flopped forwards onto her bed and was greeted by logan pauls face on the home screen

   "oh Marinette your horrible taste in the male species continues to be a riveting journey"

   "she photoshopped his face onto Freddie Highmores body" said Nino

   "she has been redeemed. Now lets proceed to our snooping quest shall we?"

  Nino told her  he found her phone yesterday when he was being dragged around the forest by max. He was rambling about some hole in the ground when Luka picked up a cracked phone near the field and said it looked familiar. 

Alya narrowed her eyes "Since when do you hang out with Luka?" 

"since my best friend dropped off the face of the earth" Nino sighed " I havent heard from him... Its been longer then usual"

" whatever" Alya muttered under her breath

she went through all of her emails and messages but didn't find anything to out of the blue till she went through through her camera roll. 

The video started out with heavy breathing and shaky images of a forest floor.

"RUN ! she's catching up to us" said the voice behind the camera 

" quick over here ! into the field !" said another voice

after what felt like an eternity the camera turned to show the face of none other than Lila and Sabrina

Alya remembered the day that she told Lila that she had no interest in being her friends with her or anywhere near her. 

It was like watching a snake shed its skin. Her shoulders relaxed and her face turned hard as stone.

But it was the gleam in her eye that always sent chills down her spine. The one that told her that trouble would in her future

Alya was staring into the same look she got that day.

"LILA" yelled a familiar voice

"lila throw the phone"

the phone loudly slammed into the grass and alya watched as her best friend came walking into the open field

Marinette raised her hand towards Lila " just give it back so I can be done with this nonsense"

"Why marinette what ever are you talking about ? I just came back from sabrinas yacht in-" 

"no you didnt"

"yes I did. We went downtow-

"im sick and tired of this. of  _you._  You know before I couldn't understand why you lied so damn much. I thought maybe she does it because she wants people to like her and she obviously cant get it by being herself so maybe thats why she creates this whole other persona." marinette laughed "Becomes the person that's the type to tell funny wild stories because wild crazy things JUST HAPPEN TO HER. Becomes the type of person that does all of these amazing things. Becomes whatever people need her to be in order for them to like her-But I finally understand you now ! I get it. You do it because you need the attention and making people think you're someone your not just feels good" marinette took a step closer to her 

" I cant stand parasites like you. you walk around in and out of peoples lifes with masks on waiting for an opportunity to use them to get you ahead. And you know what ? its sad. Its _pathetic"_

Everything fell silent

_"lila **I feel sorry for you"**_

as swiftly as a hummingbird on crack, lila pushed her down and started punching her.

"lila come on lets just go" yelled Sabrina

"what makes you think you can fucking talk to me like that?" lila shrieked 

alya watch them tumble around on the ground when suddenly a loud deafning noise arose

now what happen next is confusing

1\. Something crawled out of the hole in the ground 

2\. It was not human

"what is that"nino whispered

alyas body turned cold as she listened to them scream and watched it take sabrina down the hole

white light erupted from the hole and got brighter and brighter as it swiftly spread through the whole field.

then the video ended

"what the actual fuck"


End file.
